


Colossus

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but with Sam), Coda, Gen, Hell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Raised You From Perdition, Sastiel - Freeform, Technically?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Castiel wants to do is bring Dean peace by returning his brother to him. But it's never that simple





	Colossus

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note** I posted this a year or two ago and I wasn't confident enough to edit my own work and it was quite poor ha , but some minor editing later and it's back up! I hope you enjoy!

Castiel pointed his body downward, driving himself at a speed that would have been faster  than a comet had he been falling into the Earth’s atmosphere. The dark abyss of Hell was reaching and attempting to pull him, from his vessel, slowly molecule by molecule tearing his grace piece by piece into the blackness. Itt felt like he was falling into a giant whirlpool, 

It took everything in his being not to succumb to the strong force, almost like suction, and just let it swallow him whole.  He’d been falling for an hour or so it was difficult to tell when you were trying to hardest to cling to your body.

The blackness was cold and hot at the same time and it rubbed against his skin, Jimmy’s skin, and it felt like was about ready to split.

Castiel resisted the urge to curl in on himself and accept the blackness when something, someone appeared in the distance, or what he assumed to be several hundred feet below. . It was a  _ person _ or what has once been a person, now became a single bright beacon in the carnivorous abyss.

The light shifting and from here Castiel could draw that it was mostly likely the empty shell of Adam, Only upon  closer inspection realized that the light wasn’t coming from left over grace but rather a human soul, one that was brilliant enough to light even the darkest of hell.

_ Sam. _

The strange energy was twisting enveloping the torn body, clinging to it as it descended further and further down. Castiel tried to shift to the side which proved difficult as he was suddenly tossed to the side .If he could have shrieked at that moment he would have but as it was the sound the torn from his body (throat) as he continued to fall. 

He kept his eyes on Sam below trying to steer himself over him or what appeared to be above him, he pointed downward striking closer and closer to him. He could feel the sheer pressure on his body and had he not been focused on his goal he was certain his would have been separated from his body at that point. 

It must have been hours, although it could have been mere minutes at most , he was within reaching distance of Castiel’s arm. He pulled further, pushing himself so closer until he was so close the angel could sense Sam’s soul reaching onto him trying to latch on to the closest source of purity.

Sam getting pulled faster down than he’d expected and was almost feel right through his arms. Castiel scrambled for purchase on Sam’s body, hands sliding over face his collarbone, his sternum finally meeting and hooking his arms around his ribcage, being careful not to crush him in the process.

He opened his wings slightly pulling them from within his core, there was resistance but they both started to fall slower, but it wasn’t enough. Trying to pulverize Sam between his hands, his gripped him harder. and pulled his wings from inside Jimmy’s body. They sliced through his back tearing the skin impossibly fast, shifting bones and organs out of the way and stretching out to their full length.

The release of pressure was pure ecstasy, the darkness still reached for him but it was far less intense, they slowed in their descent, but Castiel still felt Sam like a stone in his arms. He pulled his wings up and down, like trying to swim in molasses. 

_ I can’t carry him _

The sheer idea of what was about to happen was

Castiel surged, pouring all his energy into his wings, trying to counteract the inevitable

_ Please not like this, this wasn’t how it was supposed to end. _

His fingers almost slipped off Sam as he felt a shift beneath him and a flash of light , and Sam’s weight eased and they stopped they imminent fall and he felt himself being pulled upwards before everything faded to black.

****

**To be continued**

  
  
  
  



End file.
